


Slushie Girl & The Lion Whisperer

by carma19



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carma19/pseuds/carma19
Summary: Written for Bechloe Week 2019 - Day 2 "Coworkers"





	Slushie Girl & The Lion Whisperer

“That’ll be nine dollars,” Beca said, extending her probably-permanently-discolored-hand to the man who’d ordered the drink.

“Nine dollars?” The wifebeater-wearing man grabbed his gorilla-shaped beverage vessel, frowning up at Beca. “For a slushie?” 

“A slushie plus a Bronx Zoo souvenir cup, where you can refill your slushies for only $5.50,” she corrected, hitching her fake-ass smile even wider.

He grumbled as he handed her a ten, leaving his hand out palm-up.

“What, no ‘keep the change’...?” Beca placed the dollar bill in his palm, which he snatched and hurried off with his whiny kid in the stroller, swearing under his breath. “Douchebag,” she mumbled loud enough only for her beverage booth (the ‘Koala Kiosk’, to be exact) coworker to hear. A sixteen-year-old kid on a summer job named Jason. 

“You’re gonna get fired if you ask for tips,” Jason said, sweeping the floor behind their tiny-as-fuck counter. 

Beca shot the kid a glare, which… was probably not so effective considering she wore a pair of koala ears on a headband. “I wasn’t asking for tips. I was making a point. We make minimum wage, we’re out here with no AC in the summer, the zoo’s making bank charging a shit ton for all this,” Beca gestured vaguely to both the slushie machines and the grander animal park. “--and we barely get tipped because everyone’s paying 9 fucking dollars for a goddamn slushie! Man, you don’t even get it. Capitalism’s a bitch and us lowly slushie slingers have it worst of all.”

Jason cocked his head to the side, his unibrow wrinkling in confusion.

Beca sighed. “Maybe you’ll get it someday, kid.” She clapped him on the shoulder. “I’m taking a break.” 

“But Beca--!” 

The kid could handle fifteen minutes without her, Beca reminded herself as a dash of guilt crept into her nerves. Better than getting arrested for strangling some minor because he happened to be the closest target.

Beca set off through the winding zoo paths, hoping to cool off emotionally (physically, it was damn near impossible). Only two hours into today’s shift, her beige button-down shirt and forest green shorts sported several colorful stains matching the slushie flavors of the day--blueberry, strawberry, and kiwi--its colors splattered all over, staining her clothes and bare arms, along with a blue splash on her neck. 

She sort of looked like she got her ass kicked in a sugary paintball match. 

As she walked, she peered into the Okapi enclosure, where a guy scooped the weird-ass looking animal’s droppings with a shovel.

Beca took a deep, steadying breath. 

At least she wasn’t a shit scooper.

Her cooldown walk carried her to the African Plains exhibit, which seemed to be experiencing a traffic lull, weirdly. Beca checked her watch. She supposed it was close to lunch time, which… eh, Jason could still handle himself for another ten minutes or so. 

Two lionesses snoozed atop an elevated flat rock formation. 

A lion lapped from a water source made to look like a small pond. 

Three little cubs pranced around, playing together. 

And a young woman with red hair strolled through the enclosure… walking right toward the big lion. 

_Oh my god._ Beca gasped aloud, gripping the observation railing as a sudden panic tightened in her chest. She thought about yelling--but that might only startle the beast more. Frantic, she glanced left and right, luckily spotting one of the park managers about fifty yards away. She sprinted over, her heart thundering hard. “Bruce! Dude, there’s a crazy girl in there--she must’ve broken into the lion enclosure and--you gotta hurry up and do something before she’s that lion’s lunch!!” 

The park manager startled, following Beca’s run in a jog.

When they returned to the enclosure, the crazy girl sat on the grass with the three cubs now actively _trying to eat her_.

Or… wait.

The girl giggled as she rolled around with the cubs… playing with them?

“That’s Dr. Beale,” the park manager said with no trace of concern in his tone, frowning at Beca. “She’s our newest vet-on-staff.” He walked off, clearly irritated Beca interrupted him at all. 

Vet-on-staff.

Now that Beca knew this girl hanging out in the lion exhibit was an employee, it made a little more sense. She wore dirtied denim jeans and a tucked in khaki shirt (sans slushie stains, unlike hers) with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

So she was Steve Irwin. 

Like Steve Irwin was younger. And a… hot girl. And… still alive. 

Beca stood captivated, vaguely aware of zoo guests walking by, stopping and also pointing at Dr. Beale in the enclosure (without freaking out as she had before, whatever).

And then Dr. Beale’s eyes found hers, despite the vicious baby lion curled up in her lap like an actual baby and another headbutting her hip. She gazed right back, as though having felt Beca’s stare on her, and a wide, bright smile spread across her face. 

_Holy shit._

Beca couldn’t seem to look away, terrified and thrilled at the same time as she watched this girl--this _doctor_ \--hang out with lions as though they couldn’t decide to tear her limb-from-limb whenever they wanted.

She didn’t appear very concerned, though, and after about ten minutes, she kissed the lion cubs on the forehead one at a time, got to her feet, looked back at Beca and--did she just _wink_ at her?

No, Beca must’ve been seeing things. Either way, she had to get back to her post, so she stepped away from the lion enclosure and headed back toward the Koala Kiosk. 

She made it halfway back when a voice called to her. 

“Hey, wait up!” 

Beca whirled around, her eyes popping wide as Dr. Beale jogged up to her, grinning. 

“Hey there,” she said, hands placed on her hips. “Bruce told me you thought I was some crazy chick who _broke in_ to the lion exhibit.”

Heat flooded Beca’s cheeks and she held up her hands. “Dude, it _looked like_ \--I was just trying to save you! How was I supposed to know you worked here??”

“We’re kinda wearing the same staff shirt…” Dr. Beale pointed out as gently as she could, her nose scrunching adorably. “Though I guess mine’s not as… colorful as yours.” She blinked as realization struck her. “Are you the slushie girl?” 

Beca’s mouth fell slightly open and her spine snapped straighter. “I, uh… I work at the--”

“Koala Kiosk,” the girl finished for her, smirking as she reached out and tapped one of the ears on Beca’s koala headband.

Beca groaned, whipping said headband off and reaching up to rub the sore spot behind her ear. “I hate this goddamn uniform.” 

Dr. Beale’s grin pulled harder. “I’d be lion if I said I didn’t think you were cute.” She winked again--that same wink she’d tossed her in the enclosure.

An inelegant snort passed Beca’s lips. “Seriously? Did you just hit me with a lion pun?”

“I’m Chloe,” she said, extending her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, slushie girl.”

“Beca,” she corrected, reaching out to shake her hand. The same hand that had been _petting lions_ a few minutes earlier. Jesus, this girl was crazy or cool. Probably both. “So, uh--you’re a vet?”

“Yep! First year practicing, but I was an intern when Adamma, Nala, and Shani were born.” She hitched her thumb back toward the African Plains area. “The cubs? I was on the team that helped with the birth so we bonded back then and the lions here trust me. Hanging out with them is kinda the best part of my day.” 

“Huh,” Beca nodded slowly. “That’s… pretty awesome. Maybe you should put a sign outside the cage and people won’t think you’re about to get mauled.” 

Chloe laughed. “Hey, do you wanna hang out sometime? Maybe not at the zoo?” She paused. “Are you free Saturday night?”

Beca’a jaw slackened and she quickly snapped it shut. A super hot veterinarian who literally hangs out with lions on the regular just asked her out. And… she hadn’t responded yet. “Sure,” Beca said, realizing a second later she’d specifically asked about Saturday. “Actually, um--I’ve got a gig Saturday night? My band. My band has a gig,” she clarified. “I’m the singer. If you’re into music… you’re welcome to come by for the show and maybe we could grab a drink or whatever after? We’re playing in town at The Nest, we go on at 8.” 

It was Chloe’s turn to look impressed, and she regarded Beca with something akin to awe for a moment before her head bobbed in a vigorous nod. “Wow, that sounds amazing. I’d love that.” 

“Yeah?” Beca smiled, shoving her hands into her pockets and rocking back on her heels. “Cool. I’ll see you Saturday then, Dr. B.”

Chloe beamed brighter than before. “See you Saturday, slushie rockstar girl.” She turned and skipped back toward the African Plains.

Beca strolled back to the Koala Kiosk, marveling at suddenly having a date with her _coworker_. 

The crazy girl who plays with lions.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Connect with me on Tumblr @ starlightscape. :D


End file.
